


Back in Black

by cptnfrddy



Series: Highway To Hell [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnfrddy/pseuds/cptnfrddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs to make a deal, but Eames is still trying to ruin his life even after death. (… because they are demons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> This a vague sequel to Hell's Bells in the far distant future.

"Tsk, tsk."

Arthur stiffened, but forced his body to appear relaxed and slowly turned. Eames, in a black suit and dark grey button down that fit snugly over his muscled shoulders, was leaning against the kitchen counter as he used a toothpick to clean dirt from beneath his nails. He tilted his head towards Arthur and looked at him from beneath a fringe of lashes. "You've been a very naughty boy, haven't you, love?"

Arthur glared. "Go away, Eames,” he gritted out. “This is none of your concern.”

Eames chuckled, though there was no trace of humor in his expression. "Oh, I disagree. I believe this is very much my concern," he responded, his tone sending shivers up Arthur's spine. Eames blinked and suddenly Arthur was gazing into eyes as black and cold as night. "Did you think we wouldn't notice?" he asked.

Arthur simply raised a single brow at him. "I'm assuming he sent you to intimidate me," Arthur mused out loud. He smirked. "It would be amusing if it wasn't so pathetic."

Eames shook his head, flicking the toothpick on the floor. "The master thought I could find more... persuasive means than intimidation," he responded, a grin slowly spreading across his face. It looked ghoulish paired with his darkened eyes.

"Master?" Arthur scoffed, turning his body back towards the doorway and his gaze far away from Eames. "I see you're still firmly affixed to Lucifer's ass."

“Jealous?” Eames was instantly right behind Arthur, his breath hot on Arthur’s neck. He pressed a ghost of a kiss against the sensitive skin of his pulse point. “Don’t worry. Yours is still the only ass I worship, darling.”

Arthur pushed him away when he heard approaching footsteps. The slender forty-something blond walked into the kitchen, quickly averting her eyes away from Arthur. She silently filled a kettle with water and placed it on the stove. He saw Eames narrow his once again blue eyes when the woman’s gaze moved past him and landed on Arthur.

“She can’t see me, can she?” Eames asked, shifting closer to the oblivious woman. “Why, Arthur, are you trying to keep me all to yourself?” Arthur had to force himself to not roll his eyes. More like he just did not want Eames to interfere with his work. Besides, humans’ perceptions were incredibly easy to manipulate. 

They never wanted to see what they could not understand.

“Are you sure you don’t want some tea?” she asked, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear with a trembling hand. Arthur gave a curt nod and put out his hand for the photo she clutched in her dress pocket.

She exhaled shakily. “Here,” she said, passing him the photo. She wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek. “He’ll be nine in two months.”

“Hmmm,” Eames hummed, glancing at the picture of the boy over Arthur’s shoulder. “Still speaking in the present tense, yea? I see why you picked her,” he murmured. “Is this why you left your cushy crossroads? For house calls to desperate housewives?”

“Please help me,” she whispered, bursting into tears. “Please give me back my son.” She sobbed loudly, covering her face with her hands. Arthur watched the tears spilling down her cheeks and her trembling shoulders, remembering when he would have felt sympathy for her. When he was human.

An eternity ago.

“I’m bored,” Eames sighed, plopping into the empty chair next to the crying woman. “Only you, pet, could make taunting you boring.”

Arthur ignored him. “I can bring your son back,“ he told her. “But, in two years, you will have to come with me.”

She closed her eyes. “Two years,” she whispered, crossing her arms and hunching over on herself.

Arthur waited. He usually did. People often needed a moment to think about it. Very few blindly agree without at least partially thinking through the consequences of selling away one’s soul.

He had, though. When he was young and stupid and his soul was simply an intangible concept.

Eames studied him, rubbing his thumb against his lower lip. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards when he realized he had Arthur’s attention. His eyes flashed black.

For a moment, Arthur was confused. Then he felt it. The slow movement of his pants unzipping. The zipper being tugged down by an invisible force.

“I would only get two years with him?” she asked, looking back up at Arthur with pleading eyes. Arthur nodded solemnly and she covered her eyes.

Arthur glared at the lasciviously smirking Eames. He felt his own eyes turn red and his pants were swiftly zipped back up.

Eames pouted. “Stick in the mud,” he loudly muttered.

“He’s all I have,” the woman murmured.

Arthur’s eyes returned to normal as he turned his attention back to her. “And he will live the full life he should have had. Because of you.”

“Two years,” she repeated. She cleared her throat. “Yes, okay. I want to. My soul for Brian. Do you… Do I need to sign or something?”

Eames grinned. “This is my favorite part,” he said, straightening up from his lazy sprawl in the chair. Arthur would have flipped him off if he could.

Arthur offered her a small smile. “I require a different type of seal. Close your eyes.” She did and Arthur leaned in, closing his own eyes as well. He felt their lips meet. Soft lips on his and a tongue nudged his lips apart.

Then he felt the brush of stubble against his cheek. Arthur’s eyes shot open. Eames’ face was inches from his own, grinning as he traced a finger down Arthur’s chin.

“What the…” Arthur looked around. They were standing in the middle of a darkened road covered in leaves. It was the crossroads he had so often been summoned to over the past half a century. He narrowed his eyes at the other demon. “You fucking asshole.”

Eames chuckled. “I told you I didn’t need to intimidate you, sweetheart. Just needed a good enough distraction. And, if I may say so myself, I am the greatest distraction,” he bragged, puffing up proudly.

“I’m going to kill you,” Arthur growled.

“Come now, love,” Eames soothed. “Did you honestly believe I would let you seal that deal? Frankly, I’m very disappointed in you. Helping Naphula embezzle souls from the pit to build his very own special army? That just does not inspire a positive attitude in the workplace.”

“Naphula promises to release them, release all of us, after he takes over,” Arthur stated, glaring. Naphula, a demon with a somewhat powerful position in Hell's hierarchy, promised Arthur that he would be allowed to be walk away from his duties at the crossroads if he helped Naphula usurp the demons currently standing in for Lucifer while he was trapped in the cage. Arthur could spend the rest of eternity up top. With Eames. "We won't have to go back down there ever again."

Eames rolled his eyes. “He’s lying,” Eames responded. “Naphula’s a wanker." He squinted at Arthur, studying him. "Are you fucking him? Is that what this about?"

"Of course not," Arthur denied with a scowl. "Don't you want to finally be free?" he stepped closer, his tone practically pleading.

"I gave up on my freedom lifetimes ago and I haven't regretted it yet," he reminded him, gazing fondly at Arthur. Arthur's heart clenched. "Besides, I wouldn't want to get on Lucifer's bad side right now. Heads are going to be rolling very soon and I'm not putting my neck on the line."

“Lucifer will never be able to escape the cage,” Arthur said, shaking his head

"Would you like to bet on that, darling?” Eames gave him a knowing smirk. “You know I’ve never lost a gamble.”

Arthur stared at him. “That’s because you cheat.”

“And what makes you think I’m not now?” Eames smugly asked. “Now I want you to stay right here. I don’t like not knowing where you are. You know I worry,” Eames stated with an exaggerated pout.

Arthur stepped forward, ready to punch the smug bastard, when he found he could not move any further. Arthur’s brow furrowed as he put up his hand and felt the invisible barrier surrounding him.

"This should keep you out of trouble for a bit, dear," Eames said with a smirk. “Ta,” he called, blowing a kiss to Arthur. The gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew all the leaves on the ground into the air. They whipped around Arthur’s face, annoyingly obscuring his vision. His eyes flashed red, causing all the leaves to fall instantly to the ground.

Arthur’s gaze moved from the spot where Eames had apparently disappeared to stare at the uncovered devil’s trap beneath his feet.

“Fuck you, Eames,” he angrily yelled to the abandoned road.


End file.
